The Sleeper must awaken
by CindyChamiAngel
Summary: Sam, Dean and Castiel go to Branson to investigate a new hotel where People check in but refuse to check out. After losing their inhibitions they have a wild three days that almost ends in their deaths.


The Sleeper Must Awaken

I tried carrying the weight of the world  
But I only have two hands  
Hope I get the chance to travel the world  
But I don't have any plans

Wish that I could stay forever this young  
Not afraid to close my eyes  
Life's a game made for everyone  
And love is the prize

So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost

Avicii – Wake me Up

Consciousness came to Dean like a demon with a hammer. His head pounded and every muscle in his body was knotted in on big Charlie horse.

"Come on Dean, relax, don't fight." Was she serious? Dean had fought everything every moment of his life. This whatever it was would be no different.

He opened his eyes and there was a woman there, but young, maybe 20.

"Where." His voice came out like fingers on a chalk board and he felt like someone was running razor on his throat.

"Shh, lie back. You're safe."

"S...Sammy?"

She frowned. "He was too far gone."

"Dead?" He croaked, alarmed.

"Oh, no," She said with a small smile. "No, they have him."

"Who?" He struggled to sit up but her soft hands pushed him back down. He became conscious of the soft bed and the smell of flowers in the air. Memory began to stir. "Who the hell were those people?" His rasped and swallowed hard, but his mouth was dry as a bone.

She pushed a cup to his lips and ice cold water flowed, sweet ambrosia. He sucked at it and let it flow down his throat, a vague, pleasant sweetness was in the water. He drained the cup and coughed, his throat clearing.

"What's going on?" He asked, his voice clearer, his throat less on fire.

"You fell under the spell of the Lotophaguses." She offered.

That sounded familiar. "Loto..."

"Lotophaguses. Devils. I tried to get your brother but he fought too hard to stay. And your angel friend. I'm afraid he is in grave danger."

Dean did sit up this time. His head swam and he vomited.

When he was finished he looked at her, wild eyed. "Stop with the riddles. Where are Sam and Cass?"

"I told you, with the Lotophaguses..."

He pushed himself up, through the pain and the swirling of perception and stood. His head cleared a bit. He turned and looked at her. She was beautiful, Raven haired, Mediterranean looking with huge black eyes. She was dressed like a Greek statue and he remembered, at least parts…Sex. Her body pressed to his and…

His head swam again and he took her hand. "We got to get out of here." He said.

Three days ago.

"Sammy sat in the bunker behind his computer. Beside him was an uneaten sandwich sat. Dean came over and grabbed it, took a bite.

"Um, good. What is this?" Dean said a mouth full of food.

"Tofurkey." Sam answered with a grin. Dean opened his mouth and let the sandwich fall out. He wiped his tongue with a napkin. "So, whatcha got?"

"I'm not sure. I mean, it feels hinky but...I can't put my finger on it."

Dean leaned over Sammy's shoulder. "Hotel? Branson? Who cares what it is."

"Dean..."

"Dude, Kenny Rogers is playing there."

Sam looked at Dean in confusion. "One, since when are you a Kenny Rogers fan and two how do you know he's in Branson?"

Dean put on his innocent face. "I mean, you know. All those years with Bobby. It's kind of like a pilgrimage. I always wanted to take Bobby to see him, but..."

"OK." Sam said. "Sure, let's go look. Maybe we should take Cass on this one?"

"Why?"

"It feels big. Here, a new casino has opened but there have been lots of issues and disappearances. People reporting that their loved ones go in and join some kind of cult. The donate all their money and act drugged or brainwashed and refuse to leave the building."

"OK, so we see Kenny first." Dean offered.

Sam sighed.

"Ruby… Don't take your love to town..." Dean crooned as he went to the other room to get his gear.

Dean was looking at his new Kenny Rogers shirt in the mirror. "Bobby would have loved that." He was saying.

"And you didn't have any fun at all?" Sam asked, Skeptically.

"It was for Bobby. I mean, Kenny's alright."

"Is that why you bought the shirt?"

"Dude, 100% cotton. This stuff breathes."

Sam smiled and looked out the window. Across from them it stood, "The Island" hotel and casino. It looked ordinary enough in a flashy, over the top way. The odd thing was you could see more people going in then coming out.

It was Greek inspired, with tall white columns and a huge statue of a Greek warrior on the prow of a ship outside.

"Odysseus." Sam murmured.

"What?" Dean asked, throwing on his flannel over the new tee.

"The statue, has to be Odysseus."

"Friend of yours?" Dean asked looking over Sam's shoulder.

"The Odyssey? Guy lost at sea for 20 years because the God's cursed him?"

"Oh, yeah. Mrs. Finkle in eighth grade tried to get me to read that. It was Greek to me." Dean grinned. Sam groaned.

Cass entered wearing jeans, a tee shirt, a vest and a cowboy hat. The boots made the look awkwardly complete.

"Don't let Dean dress you any more." Sam offered.

"Is there something wrong with my attire?" Castiel asked, looking down with concern.

"You look like you have a stick up your butt." Sam said.

"Don't blame the outfit, that's all Cass." Dean offered.

Cass glared at him. "I could go. I do have other things to do you know."

Sam smiled and motioned him to the window. "You look fine Cass, but lose the hat."

Cass threw the hat on the bed rather gratefully and looked out the window.

"What do you think?" Sam asked.

"There is definitely magic, something fairly old by your reckoning. It's misty, like a glamour. But there is some real power behind whatever it is. It's familiar, but very different... no. couldn't be..." Sam nodded.

"Couldn't be what?"

"I killed them all myself." Cass said and there was a finality in his voice. It's because the magic is Greek in origin."

"SO, gods?"

"Probably." Csas offered.

"Well, no time like the present." Dean said and slid his .45 in his belt holster. His knife was in his boot and an arsenal of spell components in to pockets of his army jacket.

Sam grabbed his own weapon and handed Cass a corduroy jacket. "Take off the stupid vest and wear this."

Cass did as he commanded and looked very dapper indeed. He gave Dean one final glare and followed Sam out of the hotel room. Dean walked, grinning behind them.

"I have excellent peripheral vision, Dean. I know you dressed me like a dork intentionally."

Dean laughed out loud and followed them into the hall.

The entrance to the casino was beautiful. Young men and women, beautiful, almost perfect of form and face walked around offering people hors d'oeuvre and drinks.

Sam took a canape and took a bite. "Hum, this is amazing. Sweet, but nutty." He took another bite. One was offered to Castiel but he shook his head.

A really hot blond came over and offered Dean a glass. He took it and smiled. She smiled back and winked.

"Nothing wrong with this place," he said and began to drink the liquid she offered but then he saw _him_. Kenny Rogers himself walking passed the casino. He gave the girl the drink back and went over to him.

"Mr. Rogers, I'm so sorry to bother you but I wanted to tell you how much your music meant to a friend of mine. He raised me and I grew up on your music and when I miss him, I listen to your music and it's like he's with me." Dean said.

"Well, thank you, young man. It's nice to know I made a difference for someone." Kenny responded and Dean suddenly went all Fanboy.

"Would you sign my tee shirt?" He asked. Kenny laughed.

"Who should I make it out to?"

"Um, My biggest fan, Dean." He said and turned around. Kenny signed his shirt and with a wave, departed.

"Dude! I got Kenny's autograph..." Dean turned around. Cass and Sam were gone.

Dean entered the casino. He looked around. A girl approached him with a plate of food.

"Complimentary." She said. He shook his head. He walked a little forward and there was another girl. "Drinks".

"No." He said. "Have you seen two guys, one really like freakishly tall, one really awkward.

"This is Branson." She said sarcastically. "We get everything here." She turned away and offered more drinks to people,

He pushed through the milling crowd, passed the one armed bandits which seemed to him to be paying out too much and down the craps tables where everyone seemed to be on a roll.

And the overwhelming theme was flowers. One particular flower. It was small and pink and had red berries on it. It grew everywhere, on the walls, in pots on the desk, around the edges of the tables.

No sign of Sam or Cass.

A man approached him. He grinned.

"Dean Winchester, right?" He asked. The man was tall and slender, athletic in build. He looked like a runner, and a professional at that.

"Who the hell are you? Do you know where Sam and Cass are?"

"Whoa, I'm just here to deliver a message. You are in great danger. Don't eat or drink anything."

"What the?"

The man turned and ran away, Dean tried to follow him but he got caught up in the crowd.

Finally he came to a nightclub. Inside was a mash of bodies, all thrashing wildly to some fast DJ driven wall of sound that passed for music. Dean glanced inside, but had no hope. No way would Sam or Cass ever…

There in the middle of the crowd was Sam, dancing like a mad man.

"What the hell is this place?" Dean pressed into the club and fought his way to Sammy.

"Dean!" Sam called happily but continued dancing with two woman and a man in front of him. "This place is AWESOME!" He yelled over the music. He downed another drink like a shooter and leaned over and kissed the girl in front of him. She kissed back and then started dancing again.

"Sam!" Dean grabbed his brother and dragged in out of the club. Sam fought him every step of the way, actually tried to punch Dean at one point, but his aim was way off and Dean dodged easily.

"What is your malfunction, Dean? I was having fun!" Sammy yelled at him. Dean pinned his brother to the floor in the club, out of the traffic pattern.

"Sam, what the hell is up?" One look in his brother's eyes told him the whole story. Sam was high as a kite. His pupils were the size of dimes and he had that wild look. "What are you taking, Sammy?"

"What are you talking about, I haven't taken anything! Dean, let me get back. Those girls are going to take me to their room later..."

"Sammy, there is something really wrong with this place. We're here on a job."

"You should chill out. Seriously, bro. Like Cass. He's got it going on. He knows." Sam reached in his pocket and pulled out a flower candy and offered it to Dean. Dean grabbed it and threw it away.

"Where is Cass?"

"Up in the suite, I think. It's gratis, man, we're celebrities. The amazing Winchester brothers." Sam grinned a goofy grin and Dean felt hands on his shoulder. He turned and there were two security guards over him.

"Mr. Winchester, Management would like to see you."

"OOOO" Sam laughed, "You're in trouble. Don't spank him, he likes that."

Sam stood and brushed himself off. The two girls from inside came over and wrapped around him. He kissed each of them deeply and watched with a sadistic smile as his brother was dragged away.

Dean tried to resist, but these guys were good. He stood on the elevator hoping someone else would get on, but it turns out this was a private elevator. No stops, no distractions. The door opened not on a shiny office but rather a bacchanal. It was a suite, music played and all over the floor groups of people lay, making out, drinking, eating, over indulging. The lights were low and moody and the air held the cling of some kind of eastern incense.

Dean was pushed into the room and as soon as he stepped forward, he saw him. Castiel.

Now wearing only the jeans, barefoot and draped across a chair like some modern day Jim Morrison. Cass was smiling lustily and being fed grapes by a beautiful girl. After she put each grape in his mouth, she would kiss him. He would kiss her back.

As Dean got closer, he saw the dreamy look in Castiel's eyes, the same drug Sammy was on.

"Dean." He smiled and motioned him forward. Dean stepped up.

"You're management now?" Dean asked.

"No, but I am considered pretty important. Apparently I'm the only Angel they've ever seen. They asked me to have a few words with you, get you to see things our way. I mean, you do have a reputation for spoiling the party and we all want this one to go on forever." Cass said, dreamily. The girl moved into his lap and his hands went around her. She nuzzled his neck and he kissed her, Dean temporarily forgotten.

"Cass!" Dean called.

"Dean, chill out. Have a drink and a sandwich. OOO, we have pie. You like pie."

"Cass, did you eat the food?" Dean asked.

"I don't eat, Dean. I'm an angel."

"I know what you are..." Dean charged. The girl kissed Castiel again.

"It's in the lipstick." Dean said. "Did one of the casino girls kiss you?"

"The casino girls kiss everyone here, Dean. It's that kind of place. I mean, what is there in life if not reckless abandon." Another girl leaned over and rubbed his shoulders. "Why would I want to be an angel when here I'm a king." Dean shook his head. "I can see that you are getting ready to be very unreasonable. We can't have that, Dean. Last chance. Come willingly or..."

"Or?"

"I wish I could say I didn't want to hurt you, but it seems my moral compass is a little off right now. I might enjoy hurting you. Violence takes too much energy though. Just, do it. Give in."

"You know me, Cass."

"Yeah, but I was hoping the vibe might get you. I'm actually a little annoyed with you right now. You're making me get out of my chair."

Cass rose like the lizard king and the security guards tighten their grip on Dean. The crowd stopped and looked on, a vibe of pure hedonism running through the room.

"Cass, this isnt't you. Don't so this."

"But it is me. Dean. That's what you aren't seeing. It's me with all that crap and duty stripped away. Only the need to felt, to experience. To touch." Cass leaned over and pushed his lips to Dean's, Dean resisted, fought. "Fine, bring me wine." Cass said leaning back. He forced Dean's mouth open and poured from the goblet that had been handed to him. Dean choked and finally swallowed. The wine was sweet and heady and after that, the world became a blur.

Now.

"What's your name?" Dean asked the girl.

"Circe." She replied and offered him more water. He shook his head. "You need to get the drug out of your system."

"What did they give me?"

"Lotus wine. That's where you started." She replied.

"That doesn't sound good."

"Let's just say you had an interesting two days." She said and sat down on the bed.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"You probably don't want to know. Let's just say everything and leave it at that."

He rolled his eyes. "I can imagine a lot of everything." He offered.

"Imagine more. It's say we were starting to think we'd need bail for you. You left the casino more then once. Kenny Rogers has a restraining order against you."

"Not a good week end til you see the magistrate." Dean said.

He looked down on his hand and saw a wedding ring...

"Did we?" He asked, alarmed.

"Oh no. and don't worry. Even in Vegas marrying a wax sculpture isn't binding. Though why Eleanor Roosevelt… We convinced the wax museum no harm no foul. I'm sure the Lotophaguses are looking for you. You are considered one of their greatest successes."

"What the hell is a Lotoph.. whatever."

"Lotus Eaters. The lotus you see growing here are a narcotic. They remove your inhibitions and bring out the hedonist in you. You do things you always might have if you didn't have a moral compass to stop you from."

"So, Cass would kiss me if he didn't have a compass?"

"Don't be flattered. Castiel kisses everything. He is the only success greater then you. Dude's an animal."

"Cass? My Cass?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"I guess after millennia of repression. But we're off point here. Castiel is in danger."

"Why?"

"They are feeding off his grace. Currently he is maintaining, but as the demand grows… He is making just enough to get by. To replace what they are taking."

"So, everyone here is feeding off Cass?"

"No, just the loto… Lotus eaters. There are twelve of them and the live in the penthouse. They feed off hedonism, the base instincts. And apparently you and your angel.."

"I get it, we party harder then anyone." She nodded. "So, why did you save me?"

"I like you. Your handsome and I saw you try to save your brother and Castiel."

There was a knock at her door.

"Hide." She said and pushed him under the bed. She went to the door and opened it.

Two security men stood there, tall, dark suits, earpieces and dark glasses. "Castiel requires you."

She nodded and went with them leaving Dean alone.

Sam sat next to Cass on the couch. He had a girl in his lap and another wrapped on the other side. One was feeding him cakes and the other delicate wine. He was so blitzed movement was difficult.

"Dude, I'm wasted." he said to Castiel. "Can't move." Castiel leaned over and touched his forehead with two fingers and he woke a little. Sam frowned and turned angrily to Castiel. "What the hell did you do that for? Such a buzzkill. Literally."

"I need you somewhat conscious until we find your meddling brother. Someone helped him out of the pit."

"Sure it wasn't you, kinda your thing." Sam laughed and Cass turned to him.

"Have you forgotten who we're dealing with? This is Dean, he screwed up the apocalypse."

"No, that was me. But I get your point." Sam turned to the girl next to him and tickled her. "You are so freakin' cute!"

"Sam, focus, for just like ten minutes and then you can lapse back into your debauch."

"Ten minutes is like… forever." He reached for another cake. Castiel intercepted it and ate it himself. "Dude..."

"I'll make it up to you later." Castiel said lustily and Sam grinned.

"Yes, you will." Sam nodded and put his head on Cass' shoulder. The girls snuggled into the two of them.

Circe was escorted into the room. She bowed before Castiel. He offered her his bare foot and she gave him a dirty look but leaned and kissed it.

"So, have you found my errant toy?" Cass asked.

"No my liege."

"If I didn't know better, witch, I'd say you were lying to me. But you wouldn't do that because you're not stupid."

"No, my liege."

"Well, it doesn't matter. My men are up there tossing your room. I'll find him. It's the one place we haven't looked yet..."

Her glare turned murderous and it wasn't lost on him. He smiled with much satisfaction.

"Take her to the penthouse. I'll call up if we find him where I expect to."

Dean slid out from under the bed as soon as Circe was gone. He looked around, they were up really high so there was no way out the window. He looked out the peephole and saw a security guard in the hall.

This was a problem. He had to get out of here, he was still feeling sick as a dog and this place had more security then a prison.

He fell on the bed and heard someone moving in the room. He looked up and the guy was there, the one from before. Tall, lean and runner.

"You, who the hell are you."

"Just the messenger."

"Dude, you don't know what I'm capable of..."

"Actually, Dean, all of Branson is impressed by what you're capable of. I mean, I had twenty dollars on you falling off that motorcycle before it cleared the fountain." He smiled.

"I… jumped a fountain on a motorcycle?" He grinned. "I always wanted to do that. But, who are you?"

"Hermes. Messenger of the Gods. And you have a friend on Olympus. Now, quick, we're out of time. Behind that curtain over there is a magic doorway. It will take you to the first floor. Get out, get yourself clean..."

"Not without Cass and Sammy."

"She knew you'd say that."

"Who?"

"Athena. She's got a soft spot for idiots with big hearts." Dean frowned at him.

"Fine, Don't trust Circe. Kids hearts in the right place but if you sleep with her she can turn into psycho girlfriend from hell. Believe me, we dated in the twelfth century.

"12th...century?"

"She's a witch Dean. Most of them learn immortality spells in kindergarten."

"Really?"

"Yup, they're coming. Run."

Hermes disappeared.

Dean went to the curtain and sure enough there was a door made of glowing light. He opened it and stepped through and appeared...in the lobby wearing pajama bottoms and biker boots. And nothing else.

"Well, hello!" A passing group said and looked at him approvingly.

They looked familiar. He suddenly had a memory of them, all of them in a sweaty room and… He shuddered and sighed and walked out of the casino.

Cass looked at the Security guards.

"You're sure he wasn't there?"

"Yes, My liege. We even turned out the drawers."

"Did you really think he'd be in a drawer?" Cass asked, his face a mask of annoyance. The security guard became alarmed and shook his head.

"No, my liege, it's an expression."

Cass turned to Sam and gave him a questioning look. Sam stopped playing his video game for a minute and shrugged a yes and Cass nodded.

"Look, find him. This is a freaking casino and every inch of it should be under surveillance. The Grand can catch a guy counting cards and we can't find a blundering tank like Dean?"

"Sir," Another guard said. "Security says he just went out the front door."

Cass sighed. "What the hell do we pay you people for. Bring him back." Cass said. The security men turned and ran out of the room to fulfill his orders.

Cass sat back on the couch next to Sam. He ran his hands through Sam's hair. Sam looked at him with a grin. Then he frowned.

"What?" Cass asked.

"You look awful. Are you feeling alright?" He asked.

"Just tired. What are you playing?"

"Call of duty."

"Which side?" Cass asked.

"There are sides?" Sam grinned and shot another random player. Cass grinned and put his legs on Sammy's lap.

Give yourself over to absolute pleasure  
Swim the warm waters of sins of the flesh  
Erotic nightmares beyond any measure  
And sensual daydreams to treasure forever  
Can't you just see it?

Don't dream it - be it.

The Rocky Horror Picture Show

Dean stood outside the Casino. He needed to get out of here and make some plan. He worried about Circe, and wondered at Hermes warning. Well, that was easy, don't sleep with her. Again. His brain said. He sighed.

A moment later Hermes appeared beside him.

"Jesus!" Dean bellowed shocked by the sudden appearance.

"Sorry, forgot to give you this."

"What is it?" Dean said and looked down at the brown ugly herb.

"It's called Moly. It's holy moly."

"You're kidding me?"

"Nope, and I got to admit, I love saying it. Ciao..."

"Wait here, sneakers." Dean said, grabbing the god by his tee shirt. "Give me the whole message this time."

"Are you suggesting?" Deans looked stopped him. "Fine. Keep it near you, in a pocket or tied around your neck. It will keep you safe from potions, lotions and other ingestables."

"Anything else?"

"Athena wishes you wisdom. Can I go? Lots of deliveries."

Satisfied, Dean let Hermes go. The God promptly disappeared.

Dean shoved the weed in his pocket and walked down the street. "I better get my Kenny tee shirt back." he muttered.

Castiel walked into the back room. Circe stood there and he walked over to her, ran his hands across her hips and pulled her close. He leaned into her face and bit her lip. "Tell me where Dean is." He asked, his voice husky and vaguely threatening.

"I don't know."

"How did you get him out of the building." He asked.

"I didn't," She replied and looked him in the eye defiantly.

He looked bad. His skin was becoming sallow and his eyes dark pits. "You have to fight them." She said.

"I'm fine, you should worry about yourself."

"Castiel, I need you to focus for a minute. Help me help Dean."

She shook his head. "I can't. Get Sam out and watch over them, Circe."

"You saved me once. I owe you."

"Greece was a long time ago. We've both changed."

"Yes, I was the sinner then." She said. He turned and glared at her. "Let me get you out of here."

He shook his head. "Too late for that. You go get Dean and help him save Sammy."

Cass collapsed into a chair and took another cake. "Hurry before this kicks in." He ate it ravenously.

She slipped out of the room.

Dean was in a laundry mat stealing a shirt. He had nothing on him, no money, no ID, no keys for Baby. He slipped on a hoodie and walked out of the Laundry mat.

He saw Circe running up the street and he waved to her. She ran up and threw her arms around him.

"Dean. We have to go back."

"I need to get to my car first. What will kill these bastards."

"It's the Lotus. If they can't get to them, they'll die."

"So, we get rid of the lotus."

"How, if we set the casino on fire, hundreds of people will die."

"So, we don't. Is there a hardware store here somewhere?" He asked She nodded and looked at him like he was insane.

Sam lay on the bed and poked at Castiel's cheek.

"Are you dying?" Sam asked.

"I think so." Cass said.

"Hum, what's it feel like? Does it hurt?" Sam asked the way a child would ask why she sky is blue.

"Sammy, you have to get out of here." Castiel said. He shivered and Sam pulled a blanket over him.

"I could go get those two girls you liked. That would make you feel better."

"Sammy. Listen, get out of here and get to Dean."

"Oh, yeah and give him the lotus. He's totally missing out."

"Yeah, Sam, give him the lotus."

"I could put it in beer. He likes beer. Can I have your trench coat when you die?" he asked.

"Why would you want it?"

"To remember you. I mean, I know that's kind of lame, but you were a good friend. We did a lot of cool stuff together."

"Like saving the world..."

"Like that rave where you totally blew up the DJ board. That was awesome."

"Are you in there at all, Sammy?" Cass asked and fell asleep. Sam laid down beside him and watched him, wondering if he would be able to see it when Castiel died.

Dean took out the sprayer and slipped it on his back. He pumped it a few times and entered the Casino, Circe behind him. She ran around and kissed him.

"For luck." She said and he kissed her back.

"Um, yeah, you know there's no commitment here?" He asked.

"Bad timing, Dude." She said.

"I just want to make sure we're cool before I trust you at my back. Hermes said..."

"Hermes is an ass. We're cool. Let's just go kill some Lotus eaters."

He kicked open the casino door and entered, spraying the defoliant in the sprayer on everything. Immediately the lotus began to wither and die.

No one seemed to notice at first and Dean got a long way toward the elevator unimpeded.

The security guards came out of a side door, guns out. Dean pulled his gun and shot two of them. When the first report sounded people scattered like field mice. Going out the doors, into walls, over slot machines. They were all completely under the influences of the lotus.

A security man grabbed Dean but Circe touched him and the man fell dead, green vines of veins running through his face.

"Nice." He said and she smiled.

Dean shot another and Circe waved her hand and the elevator door snapped open and they both jumped in. Another wave of her hand and they were on the way up.

There was a rumbling in the top floor and some of the ceiling began to crumble. Sam leaned his body over Cass to make sure he didn't get hurt. He was unsure why, but there was something in his brain that still held affection for the angel.

Cass sighed and groaned, but when Sammy looked down at him, his color seemed better.

"You look better. Does that mean you're going to live? I'll get you some juice." He said but Cass shook his head.

"Water." He said.

"Nobody drinks water, Cass, the Juice is better."

"Water, Sammy, please." Sam shrugged and got up, got a bottle of water and brought it to Cass. Cass sat up weakly and drank it.

"Did I do good?" Sam asked with that childlike look on his face.

"Yes, you should drink some, too."

"Naw, I'm not thirsty."

Cass could feel his grace returning. It was slow and he was very depleted but something had distracted his parasites and he was summoning the grace to fight the Lotus. He might have been unscathed when it was first administered had he been prepared. But he thought the lotus eaters dead and by the time he tasted the Lotus in the kiss of the girl who waylaid him, it was too late.

He felt a little clearer. Sammy was up, wandering around looking for something to occupy him. A girl came over and grabbed his hand, pulled him out of the room. Maybe in a few minutes Cass would have enough energy to find him and get him out of here. At least he knew where Sam would be for a half hour or so.

The doors snapped open at the penthouse and Dean stepped in with Circe hiding behind him. This place was a jungle and he opened the tap on the sprayer and hosed everything. The plants withered and he heard screams from the next room.

The foliage peeled back to reveal 2 white statues. Dean looked at them, pristine, pure white marble, untouched by age. They began to move.

"Awesome." He said. He took out his gun and fired as the statues moved toward him. Pieces of marble chipped off but for the most pert, the statues were unharmed.

"Circe, now would be a good time for a spell."

"I'm working on it. Magic takes time." She said.

One of the statues took a wide swing at Dean. Fortunately for him, they were slow, but where the things hand connected, the marble column shattered.

Dean lunged into the room and rolled, coming up and spraying more of the lotus. As it died, he heard more screaming and the statues started moving fast.

"Son of a bitch." The second statue came at him from the other side and connected, sending him flying across the room. He hit the wall with a painful thud and slid to the floor.

"Circe!"

"OK!" She charged. He heard a hiss and a poof and smelled a horrible smoke. And he found he couldn't move. His eyes were on her but immobile in their sockets. She stood, straightened her dress and walked over to him.

"To bad about the just friends thing, you are wild man in the sack." She said. She reached down and took off the sprayer. "Sorry about this, but this is my kill. I knew you were the right horse to back, Dean Winchester. They are right about you. You can mess up anything. I guess the only thing I have going for me is I know how to point you in the right direction." She kissed his forehead and turned and went through the double doors into the hall of the Lotus eaters.

Cass stood shakily. He was running low but his battery was recharging quickly. He walked into the other room and found Sammy laying in the middle of a bed with about five women. He was sleeping peacefully and Cass would have let him sleep had they been anywhere else in any other situation.

But Castiel's mind was clear and a look at his watch told him he had about three missing days which he hoped he never remember.

"Sam," He called. Sam jumped awake and got out of bed, naked. He went over and grabbed a sandwich and a glass of nectar. Cass didn't protest.

"Get dressed, I want to show you something." He said. Sam turned to him.

"Cool, what?"

"Something amazing." Cass said. Sammy smiled and downed his juice. He shook like a heroin addict getting a fix rush and threw on his jeans.

"OK."

"You'll need a shirt and shoes, too."

"OK, that's a drag. I'm not sure I want to see anything that bad. Can't I just go back to bed?"

"No, it's really important. Your life depends on it."

Sam giggled at that. "So serious! You sound like old, boring Cass."

Cass nodded. He was dead on his feet and wanted nothing more then to lay down and sleep, but Sam was still I danger.

"We need to find Dean."

"Why, if he wants to be lame, I say we let him. More for us."

"Dean's sick. I mean, can you imagine anyone not wanting a piece of this. And he is your brother."

Sam sighed, "Fine" he slid into some flip flops and followed Cass into the hall. Cass closed his eyes and felt for Dean. He knew it was a long shot, but he was desperate. He didn't find Dean, but he did feel Circe.

"Upstairs, to the penthouse."

"Awesome. I never been up there. I hear it's party of the year."

"Yep. Aren't you glad I made you get up?"

"Heck yeah." Sam said. They stepped into the elevator and Cass pushed the button.

Dean smelled smoke. And alarming amount.

Circe came out of the great hall followed by billowing clouds of the stuff. She came to Dean and waved her hand. He felt his jaws unclench.

"What did you do?" Dean demanded. He found he could speak.

"I know, some people are going to die, but Dean, the Lotus Eaters are like a plague. If I let then get out they will infect the earth. They've been here three weeks and look at the damage they did. I made a promise to someone a long time ago I'd keep them in check."

"Who, Odysseus? "

"No, Castiel. They've been looking for him for a long time. They almost took over the world once before and I was a child then, selfish. I almost let them just to get a man's attention. Castiel showed me that I was being horrible and made me promise to make sure these guys stayed in check.

"Cass wouldn't want yo to kill people."

"I know, Dean, that's why you have to die, too. You'd tell him and I just couldn't bare to think the angel hated me."

"Listen to me, Circe, there is another way."

"Maybe, but we are out of time. Good bye, Dean. We really could have had fun." She kissed him on the cheek and vanished. He fought with his frozen muscles. He could see the fire now, the flames growing, moving toward him.

Just then the elevator dinged and the doors opened. The sprinklers went off, too little too late and the alarm sounded.

Sam and Castiel came into the room. Cass moved over to Dean.

"Let me see." he said and after a moment of examination, touched Dean's forehead. Dean's muscles unlocked.

"If I ever see her again." Dean growled.

"Who?"

"Circe."

Cass thought for a long moment and nodded. He turned to see Sammy moving toward the fire.

"That is Awesome! Sam said and held out his hands to warm them. "Look, dead guys!" He pointed.

Cass helped Dean up and both of them moved behind Sam. They looked around him and saw the lotus eaters on their thrones, dead, looking like mummified corpses.

"I'll get a fire extinguisher, you find the hose." Cass said and Dean nodded. Sam was no help putting out the fire.

"Sam is out," Dean said as he walking into the library of the bunker.

"It's best, the less of his detox he's awake for the better." Cass offered.

"Yeah, you said it. That hurt like a bitch." Dean offered and sat down. "He going to be ok?"

"He's strong. Sure. How about you? Do you remember anything?:Cass asked.

"Nope, that's what the scotch is for." Dean said lifting his glass to his lips and taking a sip.

"Really?" Cass asked, a sly smile on his face.

"What's that look for?"

Cass turned the computer around so Dean could see the headline he had pulled up.

"Super human jumps fountain on Motorcycle, saves hotel from fire."

There was a picture of Dean there, jumping the fountain and another of him mugging for the camera with three women.

"Nice shot." Dean smiled approvingly.

Cass nodded and kept grinning.

"What?"

"Nothing." Cass said and stood. He coughed into his hands and Dean could have sworn he said. "Destiel"." He shook his head and chose to live in denial.

And in the end, the love you take, is equal to the love you make.

The Beatles. The End


End file.
